


Let Me Open Your Heart Wide

by firetruckyeah



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: (as in Ermal is Nico Libero and Anita's birth giver), Fenji, Implied Mpreg, Libero and Anita are mentioned twice but they're adorable, M/M, Metamoro as Nico's dads, also yes Benji & Fede are in this story..., i'm back with another Nilippo guys, it could very possibly be the 1st Fenji content on ao3, oh and i put Melovin in this too bc i thought it would have been cool, probably no one cares but i had a sudden inspiration to write it, sort of high-school au, there's a little reference to Benji and Fede having sex and a blowjob innuendo but that's it, this is mostly Ultimo pining over Irama tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: In which Niccolò falls in love with Filippo and gets his man in the end, all with little bit of help from his dads and some from his annoying friends + Fenji being disgustingly in love, Melovin being a little shit and Libero & Anita as cute siblings.





	Let Me Open Your Heart Wide

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys, it's your fave weirdo back again with a Nilippo! Sorry if it sucks but i wrote it in one afternoon while i was feeling quite tired and as you may already know English is not my native language and there's also some Albanian from Ermal and i know nothing about it so i used google translator, if you spot any mistake let me know.  
> The tittle is from Kelly Clarkson's Take You High, but the story is based (as you'll find out very soon reading the lyrics) is based on Somebody To You by The Vamps.  
> Oh and i'd like to know what y'all think if it so kudos and comments are very appreciated! :)

_I used to wanna be_  
_Living like there's only me_  
_And now I spend my time_  
_Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind_

____

Niccolò’s gaze was fixed on the the bus’ window, he wasn’t really observing the otuside world because his mind was occupied by something, or someone, whom he met not long ago but became immediately a recurring imagine in his mind: Filippo.  
He first saw the blue eyed boy the first day of school and as soon as he looked at him he felt the famous lightning strike, his heart beat faster and faster and he felt as the air was sucked from his lungs, as the days passed he fell more and more in love with the other boy and by the end of the first week even his friends noticed that something happened, Kostya started to slap his arm as soon as Filippo was near them and he made some jokes about how compared to the other boy Niccolò looked like a 12 years old in search of a sugar daddy, the only answer he recived was a slap behind his head and a muttered “well you’re even younger than me idiot, so behave”. 

_Look at me now, I'm falling_  
_I can't even talk, still stuttering_  
_This ground of mine keeps shaking_

Things got so bad that sometimes later Niccolò’s parents noticed that their son was in love too, Ermal was the first to understand after seeing how his son looked at Filippo one time when he gave Nico a lift to school, Fabrizio overheard a conversation between Niccolò and his friends and how the boy was often distracted and seemed to spend hours in the bathroom.  
They said nothing but Niccolò catched them looking at him then at each other smiling sweetly wispering something about young love.  
By the start of the Christmas holidays Niccolò truly knows he’s doomed, his mind is full of blue eyes and a soft smile more often than not, he doodled Fs in his books and notes with hearts around them, but nothing could prepare him for the one time when Filippo came to him during recess asking him if he could borrow his lighter for a quick smoke, Niccolò’s blushes and starts searching in his jacket’s pockets before Federico untangles his hand from Benjamin’s and pinches him while pressing a lighter in his friend’s other hand, Niccolò takes it and give it to the older boy with a small smile and he’s rewarded with one smile that makes his knees shake and a “thanks so much” to which he hears himself stuttering “y-you’re we-welcome”, and he hates himself because the vision of the older lighting himself a cigarette shouldn’t be this hot, his lighter is returned with a small smirk.  
After Filippo leaves his friends are all looking at him expectangly, Federico is the first one to talk “so it’s true Nicolino has a crush on Fanti! Aw it’s truly adorable!” followed by a smile from Benjamin and a small laugh from Kostyantyn, Niccolò lets out a tired breath “do me a favour and just return to snog Benji, won’t you?” a pout appears on Fede’s face then, Benji rolls his eyes and kiss his boyfriend’s neck “don’t worry babe he’s just jelous because i can have that pretty mouth of yours, speaking of it i have an idea of how to put them to a better use…” to which immediately followed a disgusted shout of “NO PLEASE I DON’T WANNA HEAR IT” from the two youngsters. 

_I used to ride around_  
_I didn't wanna settle down_  
_But now I wake each day_  
_Looking for a way that I can see your face_  
_(Yeah you!)_  
_I've got your photograph_  
_But baby I need more than that_  
_I need to know your lips_  
_Nothing ever mattered to me more than this_  
_(Yeah you!)_

Niccolò decides he has to intervene and try to get the boy, that or he’s about to get mad seeing how pretty much every girl in their school seems to throw herself to Filippo. The more he thinks of it the more he wants to laugh, he used to have some fun with girls not wanting anything serious and now he spends his days thinking about how to seduce Filippo, he even screnshotted a pic from the other’s instagram that he keeps hidden in his phone, and everytime he looks at it he wants nothing more than just kiss the life out of him like he needed air to breath, he’s scared by how much he wants the other boy because he never desired anything more in his life he feels it burning deep in his chest.  
That’s how he finds himself embarassingly asking his parents how they fell in love while they’re having dinner one night, “so you finally gatered enough courage to ask Fanti’s son out?!” asks Ermal and Niccolò almost chockes on his food while his his siblings look between their older brother and their father, ”how do you….how do you know baba?” to his suprise both his dads look at him in the eyes before Ermal replies “i gave birth to you how could i miss it dashuri?” Niccolò keeps his eyes on his plate moving his food around “yeah...i mean...i really like him but i don’t know how to conquer him, i just look stupid everytime we interact!”, “nonsense if he’s interested in you there’s no way you’d look stupid in his eyes, but you can always try to break the ice with music like your father did, right Bizio love?!” Fabrizio feels a kick from Ermal pressuring him to say something “oh yes i asked baba to write a song with me and years later we’re married and we have you, Libero and Anita! Don’t worry too much about it Nic, if it’s meant to be it’ll be”, he just shrugs but sends a smile to his dads.

 _All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_  
_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_

Niccolò positively thinks he’s dying because he’s so anxious he could could barely breath, he’s watching Filippo in the school’s corridor waiting for the right moment to go and talk to the boy when suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder, it’s Benji who’s looking at him intently “just go talk to him for fuck’s sake! He likes you too you know? The way he looks at you when he thinks you’re not watching….Nico are you blind or something?” Niccolò looks at him like he’s gone mad, Benji’s grip on him tighten “you really are dumb then…listen i was in your place years ago, you and Kostya kept on asking if me and Fede were a thing and i always answered that we were just fucking around to have fun, when in reality i was scared to admit it loved him. Then one night i finally snapped and kissed him, it turned out that he loved me too. So now go and get your damn man Nico” with this final speech Benji pushes him hard toward Filippo, maybe a bit too hard because they nearly collide with one another, Niccolò finds himself in Filippo’s arms “hey are you ok Ni?” as soon as the nickname leaves the boy’s mouth Niccolò feels his heart stop, he manages to replay with a small “yeah i’m sorry”, the older boy sends him a grin and lets him go and the younger suddenly remembers why he was looking for Filippo in the first place “Filippo, ehm, can we talk? In private i mean…if that’s ok with you…” he searches the other’s face for signs of refusal but found any because Filippo just takes his hand, Niccolò swears he feels goosebumps all over, and takes him to the bathroom.  
The next thing Niccolò’s mind registers is that Filippo is kissing him and it feels incredible, they fit together like they were made for each other like soulmates do, after a little he feels himself kissing back with as much passion and his hands find Filippo’s face, they stay like this until they run out of air still so near their foreheads are touching, Niccolò instictively licks his lips and opens his eyes feeling hands strocking his cheeks, Filippo is giving him one of his trademark smiles but there’s something unusual in it’s sweeter and it makes it even more amazing.  
Filippo breaks the silence then “you’re so beautiful and i love you so much, i’ve wanted to do this for so long” Niccolò feels like he could explode of happiness his eyes are watering up because the amazing boy in front of him loves him back, it feels like a beautiful dream and for some seconds he doesn’t know what to answer then he decides to let his heart do the talk “i love you too, i’m yours as long as you want me” and then he kiss Filippo again.

 _Everybody's trying to be a billionaire_  
_But every time I look at you I just don't care_  
_Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_  
_(Yeah you!)_

Niccolò is happy, he’s been truly happy since they kissed some months ago, he’s singing softly with his head on Filippo’s shoulder while his boyfriend is playing something on his guitar, he feels the summer sun on him he finds himself thinking about to love Filippo feels the same: warm and bright, so he turns his head to kiss the boy, they’re interrupted by a knock on the door and two little heads coming out of it “Nico dad and baba want to know if Filippo is staying for dinner…are you playing something? Can I stay and watch please? I’ll be quiet i prom-“ Anita tries to push her brother away to have a better view of what’s happening “I want to stay and hear you too! Were you two kissing? Because your lips are very red Nico, can i watch that too?”, then Ermal appears by the door giving his oldest son an apologetic smile “Libero you can hang out with them another time, besides you and Anita need to do your homework and you miss stop asking your brother about that kind of stuff!”, the two kids follow their father and Niccolò knows they will be very annoying about not being able to stay with him but he finds himself not caring as soon as he look at Filippo “you’re brothers are adorable you know? Your dads are cool too, but don’t worry you’re still my favourite” and so they kiss again.

 _Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_Is somebody to you_  
_(Yeah you!)_


End file.
